Akuma VS Shang Tsung
Akuma VS Shang Tsung es el segundo episodio de DEATH BATTLE!. En él, se enfrentan dos villanos de franquicias rivales: Akuma (Street Fighter) y Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat). Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 2 - ¡Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat! ¡El luchador callejero más poderoso se enfrenta al hechicero más letal de Mortal Kombat! ¿Quiñen saldrá victorioso? ¿Quién morirá? (Original: Episode 2 - Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat! The most powerful Street Fighter takes on Mortal Kombat's deadliest sorcerer! Who will win? Who will die?) YouTube Episodio 2 - ¡Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat! ¡El luchador callejero más poderoso se enfrenta al hechicero más letal de Mortal Kombat! ¡Ambos utilizarán sus habilidades únicas, será un duelo a muerte sin restricciones! ¿Quiñen saldrá victorioso? ¿Quién morirá? (Original: Episode 2 - Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat! Akuma, the most powerful Street Fighter, takes on Mortal Kombat's deadly sorcerer, Shang Tsung! Using their unique skill-sets, it's a no-holds-barred duel to the death! Who will win? Who will die?) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Los reyes de los juegos de lucha. Y todo luchador necesita un buen villano. Boomstick: Como Akuma, el luchador de artes marciales definitivo. Wiz: O Shang Tsung, el Hechicero de la Perdición. Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para determinar quién ganaría en un combate a muerte. Akuma (*Suena Street Fighter IV - Old Temple*) Wiz: Akuma, el Maestro de los Puños, conocido como Gouki en Japón. Es un arma viviente, es diez veces más poderoso que los demás luchadores callejeros. Boomstick: Además, su aspecto mola un huevo, yo también quiero ojos rojos brillantes. Wiz: Akuma tiene docenas de ataques distintos, como el Gō Hadoken, una poderosa y precisa descarga de energía. También puede utilizar una versión mejorada del Hadoken llamada Shinku Hadoken, que lo convierte en una bola de fuego letal. Boomstick: Si alguna vez disparo un Hadoken en la vida real, podré morir feliz. Wiz: Otras de sus técnicas incluyen el gancho Shoryuken, técnicas de teletransporte, la patada giratoria Tatsumaki Senpūkyaku y el Hyakkishu, también conocido como voltereta demoníaca. (*Suena Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim*) Boomstick: Akuma también dispone de un montón de Super Artes, pero las dos más destacadas son el Kongo... Kokuretsu Za... ¿Cómo se pronuncia eso? Wiz: Ni idea. Boomstick: Probablemente significa "Pegarte una puta paliza" en japonés. Porque consiste en pegarle un puñetazo al suelo, causando una explosión. ¡Hostias! ¡Se ha cargado una montaña de un puñetazo! Wiz: Pero ese no es su ataque más poderoso, el ás en su inexistente manga es el Shun Goku Satsu, también conocido como el Demonio Enfurecido, que literalmente significa "Asesinato Infernal Instantáneo". Boomstick: Tengo que llamar así a mi hijo. El Demonio Enfurecido es el movimiento más peligroso que puede ejecutar. ¡Este tío es una oleada de dolor! Wiz: Akuma sólo vive para luchar. Pasa toda su vida buscando oponentes dignos. Es un Holocausto humano, su única derrota fue a manos de su hermano Gouken. Boomstick: Y le gusta pintar con los dedos. Wiz: Se rumorea que le cambió su alma a un demonio a cambio del poder para derrotar a Gouken. Boomstick: El problema de Akuma es que su resistencia es terrible. Puede que sepa repartir dolor, pero él aguanta poco. Wiz: Para Akuma es crucial tener el control del combate. Su estilo de combate es prácticamente sólo ofensivo. Boomstick: A la mierda la defensa, ¡dadme más formas de hacerle daño a la gente! Akuma: ¡Soy Akuma, te voy a enseñar el significado del dolor! Shang Tsung (*Suena The Temple (Classic) - Mortal Kombat 9*) Wiz: Shang Tsung es el astuto hechicero de Outworld y el esbirro de Shao Kahn. Es extremadamente ducho en magia y un luchador equilibrado. Boomstick: Este tío puede disparar calaveras en llamas, que molan mucho, pero, ¿dónde demonios las lleva? En serio, ¿cuántas calaveras puede llevar una persona encima? Wiz: Tsung puede teletransportarse por el campo de batalla usando una técnica llamada Escape Caliente. Boomstick: ¡Pum!, ¡Gancho sorpresa, perra! Wiz: Se puede transformar en quien él quiera, dándole posibilidades infinitas en cuanto a habilidades. Boomstick: Si yo pudiese transformarme en quien quisiera me lo pasaría muy bien. También dispone de una afilada hoja llamada Espada Recta, que utiliza para atacar por sorpresa. Wiz: Tsung también posee una curiosa habilidad, los dioses le echaron una maldición cuando le pillaron haciendo trampas en un torneo. Esa maldición hace que envejezca a un ritmo acelerado, pero puede rejuvenecer absorbiendo las almas de otras personas. Boomstick: ¡Se puede comer tu alma! No solo recupera energía al hacer esto, también adquiere los recuerdos de la víctima. (*Suena The Soul Chamber (Classic) - Mortal Kombat 9*) Wiz: Esto es lo que le permite copiar los movimientos de otros. Boomstick: Lo que significa que su maldición acabó resultando ser su arma más letal. Bien pensado, dioses. Wiz: Shang Tsung ha vivido milenios luchando. Sus hechizos, poderes y Fatalities tienen pocos rivales. Ha sido coronado campeón del torneo Mortal Kombat varias veces. Sus victorias casi permiten que Shao Kahn invada la Tierra. La palabra clave es casi. Boomstick: Desafortunadamente, a Shang Tsung no se le da bien alcanzar sus metas. Es muy poderoso, pero, como con todos los villanos, siempre hay uno de los buenos que se interpone con sus planes. Wiz: Sus victorias más notables requirieron trucos y engaños, pero no está luchando contra cualquier pringado de gimnasio, sino contra demonios, hechiceros y dioses. Y cuando pierde, siempre vuelve con más fuerza. Shang Tsung: ¡MORIRÁS! Combate (*Suena The Tower (Classic) - Mortal Kombat*) Akuma camina en el escenario y Shang Tsung se teletransporta detrás suyo. Akuma salta hacia el otro lado del escenario y se pone en guardia. FIGHT! Tsung dispara una Calavera Ardiente, Akuma las esquiva de un salto y dispara dos Hadoken, que Tsung bloquea. Akuma le hace una zancadilla a Tsung y la combina con un Tatsumaki Senpukyaku y un Shoryuken. Akuma sigue atacando en el aire y termina el combo con un Shinku Hadoken. Akuma se dirige a Tsung para acabar con él, pero se pone en pie y se transforma en Scorpion. Tsung lanza una punta de lanza atada a una cuerda hacia Akuma. Shang Tsung (voz de Scorpion): ¡Ven aquí! El proyectil da de lleno a Akuma, Tsung lo arrastra hacia su posición y le hace un gancho. Dan Forden: Toasty! Tsung continúa el combo haciendo que salgan calaveras en llamas desde el suelo. Akuma cae detrás de Shang Tsung y le lanza hacia la derecha. Akuma se teletransporta detrás de Tsung y le da una patada, pero la bloquea. Akuma le lanza un Hadoke, pero Tsung lo esquiva teletransportándose. Al reaparecer, ataca a Akuma con su espada y le agarra para intentar robarle el alma, pero Akuma se libera con un Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Tsung corre hacia Akuma, pero le mantiene a distancia usando el Kongo Kokuretsuzan, que lo manda por los aires. Akuma continúa golpeándole y le lanza. Tsung se transforma en Akuma all llegar al suelo. Ambos saltan hacia el otro y atacan, bloqueando sus ataques. (*Suena Street Fighter Theme*) Shang Tsung lanza a Akuma al suelo e intenta acabar con él usando el Kongo Kokuretsuzan, pero el verdadero Akuma le agarra y le mata usando el Shun Goku Satsu. Shang Tsung vuelve a su forma original, pero sin vida. K.O! Resultados (*Suena Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Opening Version*) Boomstick: ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Wiz: ¡Y que lo digas! La fuerza y velocidad de Akuma le dieron una ventaja al principio del combate, pero Tsung pudo cambiar las tornas con sus trucos y habilidades. Boomstick: Cuando parecía que estaba perdido, la transformación le salvó el culo a Shang Tsung. Wiz: A Akuma casi le cuesta la vida su orgullo de luchador. Boomstick: Al cambiar de estrategia, Tsung le pudo robar parte de su alma a Akuma. Wiz: Pero no fue suficiente. Al final, la habilidad de Akuma fue superior. Boomstick: Después de todo, Shang Tsung pierde contra Liu Kang muy a menudo, y comparado con Akuma, Liu Kang es un pacifista. No había forma de que Tsung aguantase las acometidas de Akuma. Wiz: Como Tsung no está acostumbrado a ganar por sí mismo, no supo dar bien el golpe final, dándole a Akuma la oportunidad de aniquilarlo con su arma definitiva. Boomstick: ¡El Demonio Enfurecido del fantástico asesinato infernal instantáneo! Wiz: Por lo que Shang Tsung perdió todas sus almas. Boomstick: Se podría decir que Akuma ha matado a un desalmado. Wiz: El ganador es Akuma. Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter Categoría:Combates de juegos de lucha Categoría:Batallas de rivales Categoría:Este contra Oeste Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites